


Confession

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: For @bellarkesgodson on tumblr. "He came home, but he never came back." (I kinda switched around the dialogue prompt, but meh)





	Confession

I was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Bellamy came in and sat down on the end of my bed, letting out a frustrated grumble.

I sat up and stared at him until he finally explained.

"Jordan and I are still working on finding a way to get down to the planet," he mumbled.

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I whispered, "We'll figure it out. We always do."

Bellamy sent a strained smile my way and nodded his head in agreement, and I couldn't help but think that he wasn't the same. _We_ weren't the same.

So I tried to let him leave, but everything in me screamed to not.

"Wait," I whispered, giving in and keeping my eyes on him.

He slowly turned and shot me an inquisitive look.

"I know it _sucks_. But... It sucks for me, too, Bellamy. I'm just...it feels like you came back, but you never came _home_. To me."

A confused look crossed Bellamy's face before he came to my side.

"Clarke... I'm here. I'm always here. I can't promise I'll never have to leave you again, but I can promise that I have never wanted to. _You_ are my home. And if I'm here, am I not home?" he explained.

Tears began to gather in her eyes, and I gave a slight nod to Bellamy.

"I missed you. So much. And I..." my voice broke and I turned my gaze to my lap.

Bellamy lifted my face to his and prompted me to continue.

I took a deep breath and muttered, "I love you."

My heartbeat took over the silence that filled the room before Bellamy's voice broke through.

"I love you, too."


End file.
